Meant To Be
by Manger
Summary: It's meant to be if you do these four things.
_**Characters:** Marlene McKinnon and Sirius Black and Dorcas Meadowes
 **Pairing:** Blackinnon  
 **Fandom (and era):** The Marauder Era_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter, those rights belong to universal studios and J.K. Rowling.  
_

* * *

 ** _Obviously it's meant to be if you do four things._**

* * *

 **Fight like a married couple.**

"Oh my god!" Marlene screeched, her usually pale, freckled face now beet red in anger, as her boney fingers pulled at the curly hair.

"Don't walk away from me McKinnon!" Sirius Black shouted after her, his heavy boots stomping themselves against the cool stone floor. The pair were outside the Great Hall on their way to dinner and what had originally started off as a petty argument had somehow turned into a full blown argument.

"I will do whatever I bloody well feel like, Black!" She rounded on him. Her hands on her polyester-clad hips. Sirius, who was a foot and three inches taller than Marlene looked down at the irritating female, while she looked up at him with fiery, icy blue eyes.

* * *

 **Talk like best friends.**

"It's not like I don't like him, I do, and I don't fancy her because I know I'm straight; so prey tell me Black," Marlene sighed, "Why do I act like a total bitch to Lupin?"

The pair were in the empty Gryffindor common room. Marlene had come to Sirius huffing-and-puffing on how he had to control Lupin because he was stealing her best friend Dorcas from her.

Fourteen year old Sirius Black rolled his eyes at Marlene. They were both sitting on the plush red couch in front of the december fire, and their legs were entangled with one another.

"You act like a bitch to Remus because you're threatened by him," Sirius replied off handedly.

"Excuse me?" Marlene raised a single eyebrow-something Sirius wanted to know how to do. "Last time I checked I was hotter than Lupin, and I didn't want Doe."

"No you flobberworm," Sirius sighed, "You don't want him taking your place-you're a bitch ro Remus because you're scared Dorcas is going to leave you behind to spend all her time with him." Marlene looked shocked at the real answer that came from the jokester.

"How'd you come up with that?"

With a devilish grin and arrogant smirk Sirius shrugged.

"I'm just that awesome."

* * *

 **Flirt like first lovers.**

They, Marlene and Sirius, were drunk. Not fall out, black out drunk but giggly, swaying drunk. They were in the Potter's backyard on their backs looking up at the stars.

Their shoulders were touching, and with the warm summer air and cupboard temperature alcohol, their heads felt cloudy.

Marlene's left hand slipped into Sirius' burly one and suddenly not only were their heads feeling stuffy but their chests felt fuzzy. The kind of fuzzy you get when someone you fancy looks and smiles at you from across the room because their eyes were looking for yours.

* * *

 **Protect eachother like brother and sister.**

"Did you hear?" Dorcas asked Marlene over lunch one day in their second year.

"Hear what?" Marlene inquired with a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"That Black got detention-"

"Don't he and James always have detention though?" Marlene cut Dorcas off. Dorcas, who rolled her brown eyes pointed her fork threatenly at Marlene,

"Yes but he got detention for punching Davis in the nose." Marlene froze. Trevor Davis was a third year, Ravenclaw boy who liked to pick on Marlene. Only earlier the same morning Marlene had taken refuge in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, crying, because of the rude things the older boy had said to her.

Sirius had found her, red face and puffy eyed. And he demanded an answer to why she was a crying mess. So she told him, she told him before she told James or Dorcas and boy, was the pure blood livid when she explained the situation to him with a sniffly nose.

In the end he was storming out of the girls bathroom telling Marlene, _'Not to worry bec_ _ause Davis' a toss-pot.'_

"Oh?" Was all the blonde could say while Dorcas hummed in response.

"You not like Davis or something Marley?" Doe questioned.

"Why'd you ask that?"

"Because you're smiling," Doe pointed out, again using her fork as an extension of her.

"I am?"

"Yes!"

"I'm just thinking about how I hope that toss-pot's thick head didn't hurt Sirius's hand."


End file.
